


The One Who Never Could

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a century, The Evil comes. An army must be raised to fight The Evil. The Evil will be here in 3 years. It is time to find the army and train them. The survivors of the grueling testing and training will join together and beat The Evil. They are the victors. The Evil is always conquered, but it is slowly getting stronger with each reappearance. What happens when The Evil is too strong for the amassed army? What happens when all the wrong people were kicked out? What happens when The-Ones-Who-Almost-Were led by The-One-Who-Never-Could come to the rescue? What happens then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Who Never Could

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this isn't that good. I just had an idea and an urge to write it. This isn't proofread at all, so sorry in advance about any errors. Any criticism is welcome.
> 
> POV switches (sorry if it's unclear whose it is I tried to make it obvious)

Awakened from his current game of hide-and-seek by the announcement of someone, Gavroche peered around the corner of the stairs at the door. No one ever came to their house. Who could it be? Had he been caught after all? Was it Eponine? Had his parent’s past (or present) caught up to them? The only way to find out was hide and see for himself.

His parents answered the door, putting on their largest, cheesiest smiles (the kind that belonged in those old movies that would sometimes be on the holo-vision), prepared to suck-up and, if need be, bribe whoever it is. From his vantage point, he didn’t have a good view of the door, just the backs of his parents. Before his parents could even utter a word, the visitor began, “Good day Mr. and Mrs. Thenardier. I have come to speak to you about your eldest daughter, Eponine.”

Here it comes, Gavroche thought, they’re going to arrest her. She’s been caught. But I thought we were doing so well!

His parents led the way into their sitting room, taking no notice of Gavroche in his place of concealment. Oddly enough, their guest did notice him and seemed to creepily memorize what he looked like. Surprisingly, he wasn’t outed for eavesdropping by this mysterious visitor. They gathered together in full view of him, thankfully. They continued on with their conversation, but not before Gavroche got a good look at this stranger.

The stranger was wearing a uniform, which could be either very good or very bad. Gavroche guessed very bad. He had an old fashioned handlebar mustache and a full head of dark brown hair. His uniform was decorated with shiny, metallic medals that would bring in enough money for at least a week of food each. They must have had some meaning, otherwise it would have been stupid to carry them around. 

He spoke first once again, “I am sure you’re wondering what this impromptu meeting is about. Fear not. No one is in trouble with the law.” He began, causing much relief with his parents, “Yet.” That caused some more discomfort. What could it be if nobody was in trouble with the law? What happened?

His parents had the same questions, and his mother voiced them, “Then what is it? If not trouble with the law, what else could there be?” 

“I should hope you’re aware of the G.P.” The man condescendingly mentioned to them, as if they were possibly stupid enough not to know what the Goodness Program was. Who didn’t know? How could they not know?

The Goodness Program was a program set up by the government to Combat The Evil. The Evil was a force that came to wipe them off the planet once a century. They returned every century, at exactly the same time. In the years preceding the coming, the Goodness Program would select the most talented young individuals to train to fight off The Evil. It was regarded with prestige and lusted after by everyone, included Gavroche. Especially Gavroche. 

So Eponine was accepted into it? Would they have room for one more? Me. Take me too. I want to go. I’d love to go.

The man seemed to read their minds. “Your guesses are correct. Your Eponine has been accepted. You’ll need to tell her, then we will live immediately. Thank you for your cooperation.” So, Eponine did get in! Could he go too?

Almost on cue, Eponine appeared in the doorway. With her willowy figure and long flowing dark hair surrounding her she looked like an avenging angel coming to smite someone. Gavroche knew her well enough to know this analysis was pretty accurate. She glared at their parents, winked at Gavroche, surveyed the stranger, and guessed the situation before speaking, “So I’ve gotten in? I’ve passed? I’ll be part of the training program?”

“As long as this is what you want.”

“I’d love it! When do we go?”

Gavroche couldn’t take it anymore. He jumped out of his hiding place and demanded, “Let me go too! I want to go! I can do it as well!”

His parents and the visitor exchanged a look. His mother began, “No chance. None at all. That’s impossible. You can’t go. You were born too late.”

“Then this is your fault! You had to have me too late! You had to have me at all! But nooo! You just couldn’t stay away from that general, could you? Oh don’t look so surprised, I know all about that.”

“Gavroche!” Eponine screamed at him. Eponine screamed at him. This couldn’t be possible. Eponine screaming at him? Had Gavroche only been imagining the wink? Had she chosen to abandon him at the chance of getting away from this life? He felt betrayed. This was wrong. All wrong. But there was nothing he could do about it. 

He ran away from them then, not wanting to see Eponine ever again after all this. He locked himself away to cry with Azelma until well after she was gone.

 

Feuilly stared down at his hands. Today was Recruitment Day, the day when those chosen to join the Goodness Program were alerted and taken away for training. He was sitting with Bahorel, his best (and only) friend. They both wished to be accepted into the program, but together or not at all. 

They each wanted this for their own reason. Feuilly had no family to leave behind besides Bahorel. He wanted to finally be recognized for something. He didn’t desire to be the hero of legends, just a guy who’s good at what he does. Maybe win a few awards. Get his name down in history. Have a sentence or two on himself in a boring old textbook in the future. 

Bahorel wanted this because he longed for the action. He wanted something more fun, more exciting, more dangerous. They both wanted this. 

They were sitting together, waiting for a visitor who wouldn’t come. Knocking them out of their thoughts, an abrupt and urgent message came declaring someone of high rank at the door. They looked at each other, daring to hope for such a thing to be true.

Bahorel’s parents answered the door, with both Bahorel and Feuilly close behind them. Just as their hopes soared at the sight of a recruiter, they both fell at the thought of being split up or not making it at all.

The recruiter thankfully didn’t bother wasting any time at all. “Bahorel and Feuilly?” he asked the boys. 

“Yes sir,” they responded as one. Feuilly inwardly smiled at the fact that it was both of their names that had been called. Maybe they had both been accepted! That would be amazing. It would make everything perfect after all.

The recruiter stared them both directly in the face, examining and judging them, before telling the news they’d been hoping and wishing for their whole lives. “Both of you have been accepted into the Goodness Program. Training begins tomorrow. But, we must get you to the training center today. You do not need to pack as nothing other than the clothes on your back. Now move it! You’re already late. Say your goodbyes then let’s go!”

Bahorel turned to say farewell to his parents, not at all sad or going to miss them, but only saw their retreating figure as if they were already done with him. They walked to the truck and climbed in, ready to start fresh.

 

Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta were all hanging out together. Joly was attempting to study for a test the next day, Bossuet was trying not to injure himself further (he had already gotten 2 bloody noses and a black-eye today), while Musichetta made them something healthy for once. They didn’t officially live together, but spent enough time at each other’s houses that it might as well have been something official. 

Finally, Bossuet convinced Joly to study later, Musichetta gave up on a decent meal and settled on granola bars dipped in chocolate, and Joly set up the holo-vision to play some old movie from before their time. This time it was some animated musical called “The Lion King”. They settled in together right as the doorbell rang.

“Ignore it. Probably some solicitor.” Bossuet commented, seeing as it was his house and he had the most authority. 

Joly, as usual, was worried, “But what if it’s not? It’s Recruitment Day, after all.”

“Fine,” Bossuet turned to the controls and relayed the order, “Enter.”

In walked a recruitment officer. So, Joly was actually right, Bossuet thought. Of course, this was probably an accident. Or, more likely, with my luck, both Joly and Musichetta had been accepted and Bossuet would once again be all alone. Oh how I hated that!

This guy, girl actually, was terrifying. She looked like a cross between a hawk and a model. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to like formalities and ignored them. “Alright people. I’m looking for a Joly and a Musichetta. You two have been accepted into the Goodness Program.”

Of course. Bossuet’s luck prevailed. He was once again going to be left alone on this world with no other kindred souls. 

But, the recruiter seemed to notice a disturbance on her list. “Is there a Bossuet here as well? You too have been accepted.”

Me? Accepted into the G.P? With Joly and Musichetta? Amazing! It’s perfect! It’s… too perfect. Something has to go wrong.

“Alright you three. Come along. The car’s waiting.” The recruiter led them away from the house Bossuet was so familiar with and used to and to a waiting truck that would take them away to a brand new start. A new life. New opportunities. New luck.

 

Gavroche was up in his room sobbing while Azelma tried to comfort him, but only succeeded in making herself cry. He had told her the story of what had happened. She was just as surprised as he had been. 

Eponine? Yell at Gavroche? She wasn’t exactly a fair tempered damsel, but she never ever yelled at her. And especially not at Gavroche. What had gotten into her? Had the fame, the recognition, the opportunities already gotten to her head? In the space of roughly a minute? But this was Eponine, not some air headed, blond bimbo. At least, that’s who Azelma thought Eponine was. Maybe not. Maybe all she ever wanted was power. Fame. Recognition. And she had it all now.

A knock on Gavroche door awakened her. He had fallen asleep from exhaustion. The poor kid. He was so young, but nowhere near innocent enough. He’d seen things she didn’t even dare to imagine.

“Who is it?” Azelma called at the door.

“Open up!” the voice on the other side screamed, “Business of the military! Open up immediately or further charges will be pressed!” Further charges?

Azelma scrambled up to unlock the door and let ‘the military’ in. Was that what her parents were calling themselves now? Had Eponine’s acceptance gone to everyone’s heads this much? That’s just impressive at this point. 

Much to her surprise, the actual military came bursting through Gavroche’s doorway. Not what she was expecting, but she could handle it. She put on her most innocent, angelic face as they came running in. Who would ever suspect them of anything, two young kids looking so sweet. Gavroche had a quality of looking adorable when he was asleep (something he denied but she insisted upon) and she had perfected her look of sweetness after many years of evading cops. But now that look would stand the true test. Can it hold up against the military?

Once they burst in, they just looked around confusedly, as if expecting something less… ordinary. A sad sleeping boy and his equally sad but awake older sister. Nothing at all suspicious about the room. He had made extra sure of that. Azelma was glad that Eponine and their parents had drilled it into them to make sure of that. 

One of them spoke into a communicator. “I found him. And the middle child. They seem normal and ordinary, just sad. And tired. But nothing unusual.”

He and the others seemed to receive orders. It was soon immediate what they were when they suddenly grabbed Gavroche. As if to arrest him. Which was exactly what they planned to do seeing as they handcuffed him. He woke with a start and began to panic. He made eye contact with Azelma who rushed forward only to be held back by another of them. They dragged Gavroche away and took him with them, ignoring Azelma’s protests. 

She couldn’t believe it. Lost both her siblings in one day. Only her and her parents. That night she cried herself to sleep over her gone sister and brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be greatly appreciated. Also, would you like for me to continue? Thanks for reading!


End file.
